


Christmas Party

by randomaestheticnerd



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped, HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (RPF)
Genre: Boyfriends, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomaestheticnerd/pseuds/randomaestheticnerd
Summary: Shao Fei is forced to attend a mandatory Christmas party for work, and he drags Tang Yi with him.
Relationships: Jack | Fang Liang Dian & Zhao Li An | Zhao Zi, Jack | Fang Liang Dian/Zhao Li An | Zhao Zi, Meng Shao Fei & Tang Yi, Meng Shao Fei/Tang Yi
Kudos: 129





	Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> Since I didn't finish this in time to be posted earlier, this is sort of a belated Christmas story for those who wanted a continuation of my last Shao Fei and Tang Yi story.

Tang Yi's POV

Today was the day of the inevitable Christmas party at the police station, in which I would be forced to attend by my lovely boyfriend.

I had downgraded from my usual suit and tie, settling for dark jeans and a button down. Shao Fei had insisted that I dress casual, saying that my normal suits were 'too fancy' for a work party.

Jack and Zhao Zi would both be there, and I smiled at the thought of a happy Shao Fei chatting along to Zhao Zi. They always talked about the weirdest topics, from police cases to food, but I didn't mind talking with Jack.

The gang had officially become legitimized, and Jack was able to become a normal citizen and housewife for his fiance. I tended to my suit shop daily, churning out custom suits for my wealthy customers. We were quite high end and respected, and it was nice to Tang Guo Dang's last dream accomplished.

My thoughts were interuppted when Shao Fei came out of the bathroom, water still glistening on his chest from the shower. A towel was loosely wrapped around his waist, and I could feel my restraint rapidly slipping away from me. I grabbed his hips and pulled him towards me, capturing his lips in a kiss that quickly became heated. 

"What's got you all riled up?" He asked, and I could hear his struggle to not laugh. "You," I whispered. "After a year of being married to you, you still manage to take my breath away." 

He smiled, and I tried to restrain myself from ripping off the towel. He grabbed his clothes and started to change, while I went to the bathroom to fix my hair one last time.

My phone buzzed, and the name on the caller ID gave me a buzz of happiness. "Hey Jack. Are you guys at the party yet?"

"Not quite. Zhao Zi wanted food before we left, because he insisted that my food was better than the meager snacks he was eating." I laughed, and we talked for a few minutes before hanging up. 

"You ready to go?" Shao Fei peaked his head into the door, fully dressed with his hair styled out of his eyes. A small tuft of hair was stubborn, and it continued to stick upright even after he tried to persuade it with brushes and hairspray. 

I nodded, and grabbed my keys. We slipped on our shoes and went to the driveway, our hands interlaced. The drive to the station was filled with a talkative Shao Fei, while I provided my snarky comments and advice on cases. 

I parked the car and we went inside, and it was then that I realized how sweaty his hands were. "You alright? You seem nervous.."

He seemed to freeze for a moment, his fingers closing tightly around my palm. "Yeah. It's just- lots of my superiors are here. And they don't exactly have the best impression of me, considering how many times I get scolded." I gave his hand a soft squeeze, trying to give him some reassurance.

"Baby, listen to me," I said softly. "You are one of the best cops here, and your records prove that. You're a fierce cop _and_ boyfriend, and they should be lucky that you chose them for a job." He started to smile a little, and I kissed his lips gently, as a way of saying that everything would work out in the end. I had learned to read his actions throughout the years, and I knew that his nerves had been calmed slightly.

And I did believe my words to the _fullest_. When Shao Fei had first started chasing me for answers, sure he was annoying, but his persistence to the case had enticed me. From the very start, he was an intense man that communicated though his actions rather than words.

 _Hell_ , when he confessed to me, he hardly used any words at all. He just _kissed_ me, and suddenly _everything_ made sense. The worry I had felt about him, was because I cared about him a _lot_ more than I realized. 

Shao Fei tugged my hand a bit, and butterflies erupted in my stomach as I was pulled from my thoughts. We waltzed into the elevator, and thankfully it was empty.

I pulled him towards me as the doors closed, letting my hands rest on his hips. I leaned down to kiss his lips, my eyes connected with his. He immediately responded to me, kissing back with a fire just as strong as mine. I pulled away to catch my breath, letting my forehead rest against his. "I meant what I said earlier," I said. "You are nothing short of _breathtaking_."

His hand rose up to rest on my jaw, his thumb brushing soothingly against my cheek. Shao Fei let out a breath, before replying. "I don't know what I did to deserve you, but you are the best thing to happen to me." 

"God we're so cheesy." I breathed out. He laughed.

"You're telling me! You went on a monologue just because I had sweaty hands! Not that I mind though..." I kissed him again, letting my lips linger before the door opened.

We stepped out of the elevator into the crowded room, and my eyes scanned the group of people as I looked for Jack and Zhao Zi. It wasn't hard to find them, as Zhao Zi started waving frantically at us once he realized we had arrived. We made our way over to them, and Shao Fei immediately launched into a conversation with his colleague.

"Congrats on legitimizing the gang Boss." Jack greeted me.

"Thanks. I heard that life's going well for you, and I'm happy that you're gonna be marrying Zhao Zi." He smiled at the mention of his lover, a small grin showing on his stern features. "But I will warn you that Shao Fei will _absolutely_ kill you if you hurt him."

Jack laughed, and it was weird seeming him so cheery. After the whole time of him being my personal bodyguard, I had never know him to even smile. "I know that all too well." He declared. 

The Christmas party went along smoothly, and Shao Fei had even been pulled to the side to talk about a potential promotion.

We left after a few hours, and me and Jack split ways after talking to him for almost the entirety of the party. The evening had gone quite well, and we walked briskly to the car.

Shao Fei stopped, and I began to worry that something was wrong. "Thanks for today," he started. "I know that you weren't thrilled to be here, but thanks for coming and supporting me." He gave me a smile and squeezed my hand to reassure me that he was fine, and butterflies erupted throughout my body. 

My smile grew wider when Shao Fei hid his face shyly behind his bangs, and my face was starting to hurt from grinning too much. "I loved spending time with you, and you don't have to thank me for supporting you. You deserve the whole world, and I would do _anything_ to keep the smile on your face."

A tear slipped out of his eyes, and I brushed it away with the pad of my thumb. I loved this man with all of my heart, and nothing will ever come between us. 

"Merry Christmas _my Shao Fei_."

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you'd like to see next, and thank you for all the support you've given me. See ya!


End file.
